


Quiet

by Anarhichas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Setting, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarhichas/pseuds/Anarhichas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Strip,’ Levi said with a jerk of his head, and was pleased to see the flush on Armin’s face, and the slight clumsiness of his fingers as he hurried in undoing the buttons of his shirt. In truth Levi wasn’t particularly in the mood, but he supposed if he did croak it in the upcoming mission, this would be good for Armin. Or was it the other way around, and it’d only add to the kid’s long list of issues? Levi shrugged off the thought. At this point, it hardly mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rivarmin fest! Prompt: quiet.

The briefing went down with the usual frowns and uncertain, doe eyes, but at least there was no one trying argue or second-guess his methods. It was, Levi supposed, the benefit of having a bunch of green idiots for a squad.

Or, he thought, as he dismissed them to prepare, it should have been the benefit. At least one had a mouth on him, and being quiet in such a meeting wasn't usual.

'Armin, you stay behind,' he said, then waited for the rest of them to file out and shut the door behind them before continuing.

‘Well?’ he said, narrowing his eyes at the boy. ‘Spit it out.’

Armin looked down at the table, and hesitated. Fuck it, this was going to be something stupid, wasn’t it. Armin rarely withheld any of his better ideas.

Half a second from being sent out, something to say or not, Armin finally spoke. ‘I don’t really think the plan... that is, it’s a good plan, but...‘

He trailed off, visibly trying to gather the right words, and Levi only just managed to not do anything more severe than roll his eyes. He could see where this was going.

‘It’s just that you put yourself in one of the most dangerous positions,’ Armin said, in a rush, then hurried to correct himself. ‘I know you’re the most suited for it, and changing the path of the diversion to decrease the threat to you will only increase that to Commander Hange’s squad. And while you’re highly valued in fighting ability, and troop moral, and because they know they can trust you, strategically speaking it’d be much worse to lose a whole squad.

‘So, it’s a good plan, and I don’t think we have a better alternative right now. That’s why I didn’t say anything. It’s just – I would prefer it if... you were safer. That's all.’

Levi almost scoffed. Armin, clearing waiting to be shot down, almost pathetically eager to eat his own words, glanced up, met Levi’s eye, and looked away again quickly.

‘You have a long way to go if you were planning on filling Erwin’s shoes,’ Levi said, finally.

Armin looked at him properly, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Levi had just enough time to recognise the sudden look in his eyes as a bizarre, sly sort of honesty. ‘Thank you, sir.’

Levi snorted in laughter. ‘Fucking unbelievable,’ he said, and stood, pushing his chair back carelessly. There weren’t many who could make him laugh. Armin, the little shit, had heard it enough that the sound had made him relax.

Shrugging his jacked off to toss on the back of his chair, Levi leant one hip against the table. Armin, sensing the change in mood, stood a little straighter.

‘Strip,’ Levi said with a jerk of his head, and was pleased to see the flush on Armin’s face, and the slight clumsiness of his fingers as he hurried in undoing the buttons of his shirt. In truth Levi wasn’t particularly in the mood, but he supposed if he did croak it in the upcoming mission, this would be good for Armin. Or was it the other way around, and it’d only add to the kid’s long list of issues? Levi shrugged off the thought. At this point, it hardly mattered.

Dressed as he was in civilian clothes, Armin didn’t take long before he was naked, pale skinned and rapidly changing Levi’s opinion on whether he was in the mood or not – or at least, his dick’s opinion. Motioning Armin to come closer, Levi gripped him around the nape of his neck as soon as he came within reach, and pushed him down to his knees. Half sitting, half leaning on the table, Levi caught a fistful of Armin’s hair, and used it to press Armin’s face to his crotch.

His trousers wouldn’t appreciate the move, he thought briefly, but as Armin mouthed at his hardening cock through the fabric, he found himself with limited ability to care. Rocking his hips he exhaled roughly, letting himself enjoy the tension starting to coil up in his lower belly, behind his balls.

After a moment Armin took the initiative to lean back just far and long enough to undo Levi’s trousers and underwear, and submitted without resistance when, without further preamble, Levi shoved his cock down Armin’s throat. Armin gagged but didn’t struggle, and as Levi used his grip on Armin’s hair to rock his head back and forth, Armin hollowed his cheeks and sucked in time with the thrusts, the tip of his tongue providing the sort of friction that made Levi grit his teeth.

In the back of his mind he considered, not for the first time, whether this was natural talent or the result of long experience. He didn’t particularly care either way, though he had briefly wondered whether, if experience, it was from a current partner who preferred not to share.

Whatever. That was Armin’s problem, and he was enthusiastic enough.

He yanked Armin back, hard enough to send him sprawling. ‘Against the table,’ Levi said, voice rough, and watched as Armin picked himself up, and a step from the table, braced himself against it with straight arms. His cock was hard, standing unattended to between his legs.

Levi’s own cock, wet with enough saliva to hide the potentially embarrassing amount of precum he could feel it leaking, felt on the verge of aching. Stepping up behind Armin, grabbing his wrist with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, Levi shoved him down onto the table. Armin’s chest hit the wood with a thud, forcing a grunt from his lungs, half surprise and half pain. Levi kicked Armin’s legs further open, and letting go of his wrist, guided his cock to push into Armin’s arse.

Without proper lubrication it was a little too tight, the friction just pushing the wrong side of painful. Levi gripped Armin’s hip with his free hand, fingers digging tight into the muscle there, and thrust in deeper with each harsh rock. Beneath him Armin was making muted, gasping noises, somewhere between pleasured moans and wet little cries of pain – if they were one or the other, Levi couldn’t tell.

There was a pressure mounting at the base of his cock, a spring being slowly pushed down until it strained, coiling up in his insides. He could feel sweat prickle on his back, under his collar. Heat flushed from his chest up to his face. His balls slapped rhythmically against Armin’s arse.

Levi shifted his feet, reaching forward to grab Armin’s wrists, and forced them behind Armin’s back to hold tight in place with one hand. With the other he pulled Armin closer by the back of the neck, repositioning them to allow himself in that much deeper. Armin hissed, and ground his forehead against the surface of the table.

Thrusting a few more times, breathing through his teeth as the internal tightness wound its way down his cock, Levi let go of Armin’s neck, and grabbed a fistful of his hair instead. He yanked it brutally, forcing Armin’s head back and his spine to arch, until only his hips touched the table. Armin whined, high and wavering in the back of his throat.

‘Go on,’ Levi ground out, thrusting harder to jostle Armin’s whole body, pulling all the harder at his hair. ‘Make up for being so quiet before.’

Armin didn’t obey instantly, so Levi jerked his hand to wrench at Armin’s head. Armin cried out at that, a high pitched noise that trailed into breathless moans, sobbing to the tempo of Levi’s thrusts. ‘Please, please–‘ he said.

Levi came, the tension released like lightning, and he groaned at the pleasure of it. Armin slumped as Levi released him, as hard as if he’d fallen from a height, and as soon as Levi stepped back and there was room for it, he dropped off the table to his knees on the floor, curling up. He was panting, shoulders trembling.

Huh. Had he been pushed too hard? ‘Get up,’ Levi ordered, and Armin stood up on shaky legs, leaning heavily against the table. He looked Levi in the eye, though, and he was still hard, albeit less so than before. Annoyed at the vague sense of relief at the sight, Levi wiped himself off on a handkerchief, tucking his cock back into his trousers with fingers still tingling from orgasm.

‘Finish yourself off,’ he said, and sat down heavily on his chair.

Armin licked his lips quickly, clearly an unconscious gesture rather than some sort of seduction. His face and chest were flushed red and his hair was messed up. There were deep imprints from the table edge on his hips.

Still facing Levi, one hand bracing against the back of a chair, the other pulling obediently at his cock, Armin’s breath started to pick back up again. He made a long noise in his throat, a low hum, and half shut his eyes, thumbing over the head. His hips rocked, small motions at first that slowly grew larger and faster. Toes curling, mouth open and lips wet, it wasn’t long before he bowed his shoulders and came, the orgasm tearing out of him one last, quiet groan. He caught his come in his hand, then paused, as if unsure what to do with it. His chest still heaved for breath.

Levi huffed, amused, as he stood. Armin looked up at him and smiled a small, but open and honest smile that, in Levi’s opinion, did not belong on the face of someone standing bollocks naked, having been recently and very thoroughly fucked.

It suited him, though. Levi snorted, annoyed at himself for the thought, but it remained. ‘Clean yourself, and wipe down the damn table,’ he said. ‘Then go join the others. We’re leaving first thing tomorrow.’


End file.
